suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy B.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 18 |colorlevel= Orange |residence= Orlando, FL |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/16 |votes= 3 |alliances= Garhi Sicky Nicky Licky |loyalties= Jacob J. Brendon R. Christian B. Stoner D. |hoh= 1 (Week 9) |nominated= 2 (Day 12 & Week 10) |veto= 1 (Day 19) |days= 23 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 9/17 |votes2= 7 |alliances2= Shawn's Angels |loyalties2= Joe H. Will I. Eric M. |hoh2= |nominated2= 6 (Weeks 2, 5, Day 11, Weeks 6, 7 & Day 16) |veto2= 1 (Day 11) |days2= 16 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed third, and was the eighth member of the jury. In his second season he placed ninth, and was the third member of the jury. Big Brother 3 Game Summary A keen social strategist, Jeremy was able to stay off the radar for the vast majority of the game, whilst forming alliances such as Sicky Nicky Licky with Eric M. and Nick J. His key move came when he betrayed the alliance in Week 8 by flipping to the new Garhi final four alliance with duo Jacob J., sending Nick to jury and making Eric follow right after. However, after Christian B. then took Jacob out at the top four, Jeremy had to win the final HOH competition to make it to the final three and return the favor, but faltered in the last part, allowing Christian to make him follow his ally out the door, finishing in third place as the last juror. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary After the under-the-radar strategy worked well for him early on before, Jeremy implemented the same idea in All-Stars, latching onto the Shawn's Angels alliance to try and ride a power wave. However, unlike in Big Brother 3, his alliance found itself struggling for power against Mother's Meeting and it's later incarnation, The Demolishers, turning Jeremy's game upside-down as he found himself firmly in their crosshairs. As Patrick J., Dakota M. and Kelly R. all put him up for eviction over five consecutive rounds, Jeremy fought back with a Pocket POV, his own POV win, and a POV win from Will I.. Luckily for Jeremy, his first time at the mercy of the eviction saw him against a public enemy in Oli G., but when Kelly won both HOH and POV in the second Double Eviction, she made damn sure that Jeremy wouldn't escape again, and Jeremy was decisively sent to the Jury 4-1. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Jeremy formerly co-held the record for the most total times vetoed from the block in a season, with four in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside AJ B. from , until it was broken by Max A. with five in . ** Jeremy also formerly co-held the record for the most straight rounds nominated, with five straight back-to-back nominations in Big Brother All-Stars alongside Julian W. - a record which was also broken by Max A. with six straight nominations. * Jeremy previously co-held the record for most times nominated in a season, with six in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside Sam P. from and once again AJ B. from Big Brother 4. ** This record was beaten by Logan H. in when he received a total of eight nominations in the season. * Jeremy was the first person to use the Pocket Power of Veto in Suitman's Big Brother, using it to remove himself from the block on Week 5 of Big Brother All-Stars. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:9th Place Category:Returning Houseguests